Mystery Princesses
by Mizushima Keiichi
Summary: The girlz are actually princesses that are unknown by anybody except their guardians. Now,they reveal it all. Will they find their real parents? Can they realize their sad past?Will they love the boyz instead of fighting and creating chaos?
1. The Mystery Starts

**I'm just making this story because I was waiting for a winner for "The Love Story of Kaoru and Butch".**

**Me:I thought I vowed to make a new one after the others are finished...  
Kaoru:Well,looks like this is Miyako and Boomer,huh?  
Me:(whispering)Although I don't want to but I need to.  
Momoko:So... whats it like?You know... the line?  
Me:OH!This is... What are you talking about?  
Miyako:Its the same as all new stories,Kei-chan.  
Me:Oh...  
Momoko:What about me and Brick?  
Brick:And when?  
Momoko:Kei-chan...  
Butch:Whats the brilliant plan this time?  
Kaoru:What brilliant plan?  
Butch:I meant,BUTCH and Kaoru,not Kaoru and Butch.  
Me:Then would you rather,Love + Love?  
Butch:Sure.  
Kaoru:Hell no.  
**

**Me:So,on to the story. ;)**

* * *

Miyako's POV

I'm reading a story in my bedroom when Kaoru and Momoko are asleep. I look at the time,9:36. I sigh and yawn. Surely you can't stop reading your favorite story so much!Then,I hear a tapping noise. I sigh again and look out the window. I saw a figure. I open the window,curious to know. Surely who in their right mind would come out late at night to my window?!

I nearly had a heart attack when Boomer,outside my window,climbed in and bump into me. At first,I thought I was knocked out. In the sudden shock,I closed me eyes. Before my eyes,is this blonde haired boy. I blushed when I knew the position we are in. He's on top of me and his hands are on either side of my head. I could've swore that Boomer's blushing a slight pink.

He leaned forward and finally,our lips met. I felt safe when his lips were on mine. I can feel his hands running to my hair. I hugged his neck gently. He slipped his tongue into my mouth making a shiver down my spine. I can taste the sweet flavor of blueberries. It's like I'm in heaven. He doesn't seem like he wanted to stop either. He pulled me up gently and slowly.

I can feel the movement of his gentle touch. Then,I was lifted from the ground and was gently placed to the bed. Still kissing,he went on top of me again. He fiddled with my hair when I pulled him closer to me. After about 7 minutes,we broke apart and breathing heavily. He stared at me and I blushed at how close we are. For once,I am the girl that wishes that my loved one would love me alone. Not like Takaaki,that boy had been trying to get away from me.

Well,he had a girlfriend. Too bad for me!Her name is Ariana. She said she's new in Tokyo City. Ariana claimed to be Takaaki's wife-to-be. When I heard her say that,I am much heartbroken. Until Boomer met me,my sorrows are gone... Forever... Now,I feel whole again.

I haven't told him what had been bothering me lately. I got up slowly. I think he knows what I am doing and got off of me. I began,"Boomer,there is something that had been bothering me lately..."

* * *

**_Flashback with Miyako's POV_**

_**I was bored one Saturday morning. I thought of visiting Taka-chan,a lover that only my friends knew I like.I reached the hospital humming a song,"Children of the Night by Luna". I stopped humming when the nurse at the lobby smiled at me. She said,"Good morning,Miyako-chan,you must be here to see Taka-chan,isn't it?"I nodded and she went back to her business not before she said,"You know where to go."  
**_

_**I went up the stairs and I noticed Taka-chan's room. I saw the door cracked open. I peeked in to see a girl who has raven black hair. She was wearing a plain white dress with a blue ribbon at the neck. She was wearing a pair of shoes. **_

_**Taka-chan seem to sit up and talk to her. She blushed while stroking a strand of hair. She said,"Erm,Takaaki-kun,I'm here to discuss of what you told me a few years ago."Taka-chan smiled and I thought I saw a light blush creep into his face. **_

_**Stammering,Taka-chan said,"Well,Ariana... I just wanted to say... Maybe when I feel better... Would you be my GF?"I was shocked to hear that. The girl,Ariana look shocked. Ariana said,blushing,"Why,I knew you would say that... after all,we are meant to be together forever."  
**_

_**I felt tears of sorrows escaping my eyes. I turned to run away. That was when I knew that Taka-chan would never be with me.**_

* * *

Boomer looked like he had the nerve to kill someone. I calmed him down and he laid his hand on mine. He said,rather protective,"Miyako-chan,what he did to you is an outrage. I promise I would never leave you alone."I stared wide-eyed at his. I leaned slowly and gently our lips met again. As soon as we kissed,Boomer wrapped his arms around my waist.

I placed my arms on his chest and we had a make-out session together. We stopped when we heard a knock on my bedroom door,"Miyako-chan?O-Open the d-door. H-Hurry..."

I quickly ran and opened the door. Kaoru and Momoko stood there injured. Momoko's ankle and leg are bleeding. Her injuries are serious. Kaoru's head is bleeding and her neck is bleeding. That's strange... I brought them in and Momoko and Kaoru's eyes grown wide.

"What's wrong,Momoko-"

Before I could finish my sentence,Boomer swinged a bat at me and hit my head. Ow!I looked into Boomer's eyes that are dark blue. He smiled slyly before flying into the cool air outside.

**Oh no!What just happened?!Why would they do this?!**


	2. The Secrets

**Last chapter,Miyako was hit by Boomer in the head. Sorry for the wait 'coz I've got a lot of things to do. ^.^"  
**

**Me:Well,this is a bit of credit...  
Miyako:What are you talking about?  
Me:I HAVE NO IDEA!  
Momoko:Sometime you get TOO nervous and don't know what you are saying?  
Me:Oh well,never mind. I can paint my nails now!  
Kaoru:Don't you have school?  
Me:Nope. I can enjoy!  
Brick:We're done.  
Me:WHERE HAVE YOU THREE BEEN?!  
Butch:What does it look we're doing?!  
Me:Chaos?  
Boomer:Sort of...  
Momoko:Why and WHERE are you 3 are?  
Brick:We chased Rin.  
Miyako:Why?  
Boomer:She kinda freaked out when she-  
Brick:SHUT IT!Nothing special.  
Rin:I accidentally found out they really like you!(points to girls)  
Girls except Rin:*silently blushing*  
Boomer:Eh he he... Cold feet?  
Girls:STIFF!**

**Me:Lets go.**

* * *

Momoko's POV

OMG!Miyako!How dare he hurt her!Kaoru ran to her,ignoring the pain. Boomer is out of sight. Miyako passed out. Just then,Kaoru shed tears. Miyako have to wake up!We gotta transform and fly to them to get justice. Sadly,she needs rest. We transformed without Miyako and set out. Buttercup's eyes were now dry. I have been fighting for years and I can do it NOW. If I'm lucky,I might get my revenge but if not... I might not feel my pleasure for Miyako ever again.

We went to the place where spray paints are EVERYWHERE!Mostly was the words "RRB" sometimes I wonder if they love us or not. My tears began to spill just thinking about it but there are questions in my mind;

WHY are they doing this?

HOW can we ever stop them?

WHAT are they doing?

WILL they be stopped?

WHY am I crying?

WHO are they?

My eyes can't stop the tears thinking these questions. Before I knew it,I was there. In front of us,were 3 dark figures hidden behind a cloud of dust. The dust cleared up and there stood Brick,Boomer and Butch. Buttercup looks like she was out of confidence. Buttercup always have confidence but not this time. Their eyes are dark. I can't take this awkward silence anymore!

**SPINNING YO-YO!**

But those brats blocked it. "A little yo-yo attack can't defeat the Rowdyruff Boys!"Buttercup closed her eyes as if she's meditating. Then she breathed in and out gently. She opened her eyes to reveal red ones. She flew up and the Sun shone on her,making her look dark. She lunged towards the boys,

**MEGATON DUNK II**

She did a big hit!The boys were flung away. Before they were out of sight,Brick yelled,"JUST YOU WAIT,WE WILL BE BACK FOR YOU,POWERPUFF Z!"My mind went back to Buttercup. She was panting and... CRYING?!

* * *

Kaoru's POV

"JUST YOU WAIT,WE WILL BE BACK FOR YOU,POWERPUFF Z!"I flew down and panting,I can feel tears starting to pour. What are they doing?Last time,they hurt Miyako and now... my heart... Seeing Butch in a condition like this left me with no choice but to do what a hero have to. Blossom flew to me but I flew away back to Miyako.

* * *

Miyako's POV

I keep having dreams of Boomer and me together. This girl with dirty brown hair keep appearing in my dreams too. She keep repeating these words,"Seek the heart and you may return."I can't keep those words away from my head. Somehow,I think it means something...

The next day at school...

Momoko and Kaoru doesn't look happy. They seem... Gloomy. I told them my dream and they said that they have the same dream too!Strange though... At my locker,I grabbed my stuff for first period but didn't see Boomer standing next to my locker. I rolled my eyes at him and began to walk away. He seems surprised and grabbed my wrist.

"Lemme go!"

I met his shocked eyes and I said with coldness in my voice,"Boomer,don't play dumb with me. I know what happened yesterday and admit it that my friends didn't kill you for hitting my head! And one thing,since that yesterday,I have realized that I have made a mistake for loving you. Now I paid the price of loving my counterpart. It's true I love you but not now. Not anymore,okay?!"I flung my hand away from him and ran away from him. I ignored him when he called me. At my class,I laid my head on the table with my hands on top of my head.

Baka baka baka baka!That Boomer is so... UNRELIABLE!I have fell in live with him 3 months ago and now he dares to play dumb with me?!I don't think it will be that easy. I can sense the coldness of their heart and Boomer is one of them. Time flies quickly and I can't get his face out of my thoughts!

At home...

"I'm home,obaa-chan."I called out and she came out to greet me. "Miyako-chan,there is something I want you to know. Come."I followed her to the inner room(seen in Miyako's room)She closed the door and have a sad face.

"Miyako,there is something I should've told you years ago. You see... your mother... is alive. Your mother is the Queen of the North. Legend has it that 3 princesses were born. Each in a different month and day. A fire princess is at 6th of March,the water princess at 23rd of August and the princess of beauty at the 3rd of May. Sounds like you,Momoko and Kaoru,isn't it correct?"

I'm... The water princess?Obaa-chan continued,"Today,you'll have to leave this hiding place and seek your parents. The princes of the South are looking for the heiresses of the North. Run away and never come back!Go!"

She gave me a luggage of my belongings and I set out with tears in my eyes.

* * *

Momoko's POV

Now,I am running away,looking for Kaoru for Miyako found me. I will never forget my guardian's words.

"Momoko,there's something I should've told you a long time ago. You see... You are the heiress of the North Empire and this is your hiding place and the eldest sister of your siblings. Your mother is Queen of the North and had stopped war strangely. Unknown to the queen that the princes of the South are looking for the heiress!Legend has it that 3 princesses are born with the same date as you and your friends. The princes of the South are looking everywhere!Quickly!Flee!"

My foster mom-I mean my guardian threw me a bag and mentioned me to go. Now,I have to journey a long way to an unknown land I never know.

I met up with Kaoru. Her butt-length hair was wet with sweat.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

Now,me and my friends are flying to the North Empire. We have to get there as soon as possible!It saddens me to hear my mom's- I mean my guardian's last words;

"Kaoru,its time I tell you something that I should've told you years ago. You see... I am not your mother. You are adopted. The queen of the North asked me to take care of you and I brought you in. A princess of beauty. Your real mom said that you are the second daughter of her. Momoko and Miyako are your sisters. You are the second heiress of the North Empire. The princes of the South Empire are searching for the heiresses of the North years ago. The king of the South Empire is once with the Queen of the North but she turned him down. He married an heiress of the West and she died after a few years. Now,he sent his sons to find you and destroy you. You must go,NOW!"

She gave me my luggage of stuff and I fled.

* * *

Momoko's POV

I hope we can save our Mother.

**Sorry for the wait. I have a lot of things to do. Please read and review. Thanks.**


	3. Princesses

**Last chappie,the girls are on the way to the North Empire.**

**Me:At last!A new chapter!  
Miyako:Yeah. Have been forever since you've been writing the second chapter.  
Momoko:Yeah,FOREVER!  
Kaoru:Yeah,lame.  
Me:HEY!  
Kaoru:Admit it.  
Me:Stop pestering me!  
Kaoru:Or what?  
Me:I'll write something perverted of you and Butch.  
Kaoru:YOU DON'T DARE!  
Me:Oh yes,I will!  
Momoko:Enough with you two!  
Kaoru:*scoff*.  
Me:Keh.  
Brick:What now?  
Momoko:These two can't stop fighting!  
Boomer:Inner peace.  
Miyako:Yea. Pressure only makes us worser.  
Me:I don't care!  
Kaoru:I'd rather die.  
Me:Prove it!  
Kaoru:Try me. I bet you wouldn't.  
Me:Peh. :P  
Kaoru:Hmpf. I don't care.  
**

**Me:Lets go.**

* * *

Momoko's POV

At last we reached the North Empire after a few days. A lady is seen standing in front of a castle. When she saw us,she smiled at us with joy. She's wearing a white dress that looks like Galadriel's dress,my favorite character in my favorite book,"Lord of the Rings."(Google the dress. It's pretty!)She looks like she was around 40. She spoke to us with kindness and warmth.

She said,"My princesses. How you've grown. My little princesses,it's about time I tell you your true name. My faithful fire princess,your name is Galadriel. My strong princess of beauty,your name is Grace. And my beloved youngest daughter,a water princess,your name is Glory."

Now this is great!My name is Galadriel!Ah!I am my favorite character. Oh yeah!My mom continued,"My name is Arwen. I am a Moon princess when I am around your age. When I fell in love with the prince of the South,I became a South princess. When I learned the young king is a cruel and evil,I turned him down and married the heir if the East,your father, whilst the heir of the South married the heiress of the West."We exchanged looks and nodded.

"Your grace,we will do what we can to prevent the princes of the South to get us."Ar-I mean Mother smiled. She led us into the castle and we marveled at the sight. The chandelier is so high up in the ceiling. A golden couch is at the middle of the room,facing the plasma screen TV with diamonds around it. We entered another room and Mother stopped. She moved out of the way to show us what she is staring at.

A man,whom I think is our father,sat there between 4 other royal thrones. When he saw us,he stood up and greeted us. He told us to go to our bedrooms upstairs. He said we can choose any room we want. Totally rocks!

* * *

Miyako's POV

I chose the room behind a blue door with red roses around the door. When I open it,I can't seem to keep my mouth closed. The floor had dark blue carpeting. A king-sized bed is in a left corner with a window at the left of it. A book shelf colored in sky blue,with books placed neatly,is beside the bed. A plasma screen TV like the one in the living room,a door with a picture of a dress and another door which,I think,is the bathroom.

I opened the closet and it is a walk-in closet. I put my luggage beside the door and entered the bathroom. After 10 minutes,I'm wearing a night-gown since it is 10:59pm. I climbed to bed and hearing the wind rustling the trees,I feel asleep.

A few hours later,I heard a scratching noise. I looked out and saw a boy with blond hair. I got up and opened the window. He stepped in and closed the window. Now I know who he is. Its Boomer!I looked at him with fear. As he stepped closer I backed away. I hit the bed and he leaned closer. Unexpected,he chuckled. Then he moved away. Seeing he doesn't hurt me made me sighed.

I thought he was an ordinary boy. I wonder,"Why is he here?"So,I decided to ask him,"Boomer,why are you here?"Boomer looked at me and I blushed. He replied while smiling,"My brothers told me to come to the North Empire."I seem to be suspicious of him. Princes of the South. I wonder if I could... "Are you a prince of the South?"

He looked shocked but he replied,"No."I sighed of relief to hear that. Just then,I heard a crash. I ran outside and wondering where that crash came from. The light green door is opened. I slightly tip-toed and peek inside. I saw Kaoru chasing a Butch around and around the room. Seeing them made me giggled.

I suddenly felt weight on my head. I rolled my eyes to the top to see Momoko and Brick. Strange though... Then,I heard someone clear his/her throat. We looked back to see my real parents standing there. Mother opened the door making us stumbling in. For a split second,I thought all this was a dream but sadly,no. Kaoru and Butch stopped to stare at us.

Since Butch stopped his tracks,Kaoru managed to hit his head.

"Ow!What was that for?!"

"Serves you right,pervert."

"Why can't I?"

"Are you crazy?"

"No,and why are you answering my question with a question?"

"Why not?"

"... Keh."

Father and Mother chuckled and secretly left the room. I got up and dusted myself. Kaoru and Butch are fighting. Momoko and Brick look like they're chatting. I smiled at Momoko and turned to the door. I heard footsteps behind me but I ignored it. I reached my bedroom soon enough. I looked at the time as I entered my bedroom. 2:54 am. Oh dear,missed my bed time. I look back to see a door bare open. Well,I think that Boomer returned where he came from.

Finally I can have my beauty sleep for the rest of the night-or day.

* * *

In someplace...

"I think they are the heiresses,Father."

"Investigate further,they might be and mightn't."

"Yes,Father."

"Now off you go."


	4. Girlz Surprise

**Last chappie,the girlz are at the North Empire and a surprise happened~~ ^^**

**Me:I have no idea.  
Miyako:...  
Momoko:...  
Kaoru:...  
Me:What you gawking at?!  
Momoko:...  
Miyako:...  
KaHE u:...  
Me:Hello?Are you listening?  
Momoko:Why.  
Miyako:You  
Kaoru:Sigh?  
Me:What are you talking about?!  
Momoko:You're supposed to write the story,not sigh at it!  
Kaoru:Have a heart,will ya?!  
Miyako:You must love things,not hate them!  
Me:Are you doubting me?!  
Girlz:Nope.  
Me:Good,'coz I got a perfect role for the 6 of you.  
Momoko:6?!  
Miyako:Perfect?!  
Kaoru:Role?!  
Me:Yes. You'll find out. Hehehehe.  
Kaoru:Not me,please.  
Me:Why,all of you!;)  
Miyako:Including me?  
Me:Yes!I'll save the best for last,just you wait!**

**Me:Lets go!**

* * *

Glory's POV

I woke up to hear the sounds of wind,gently blowing the dead leaves off the trees,the pretty birds singing a lovely song,the fresh air outside blowing into the window!Of course,with the sounds of chaos. Mostly,fighting couples. I knew it was Kao-I mean,Grace and Butch must've been fighting again. -_- I wonder how's Galadriel.

So,I took my clothes and went into the bathroom. After the bath,just like other young ladies,dried hair and bla bla bla (too lazy to describe) and then I went downstairs to see my parents.

"Oha-"

Before I could finish my sentence,Mother and Father are both on the ground,covered in blood!

* * *

Grace's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly,I heard Glory's scream,I stopped fighting with Butch and ran out to the living room. There,I saw Glory there,looking at our parents in... in... the word... DEAD!I can't believe that Mother and Father are both dead!OMG OMG OMG!Galadriel!Galadriel!GALADRIEL!

* * *

Galadriel's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Glory?Why is she screaming?Probably torn clothes,nothing to worry about. Just as I was about to fall asleep,Grace burst open the door. Great,screaming first,now-

"Galadriel!Mom and Dad are dead!"

And now never expected that to happen...

* * *

Glory's POV(long story)

Now,what can I do?!I'm helpless against this situation!I don't expect this to happen but...

"Glory?Are those your parents?"

Boomer is there. I knew who it was because of the sound. His voice is like the thundering of lightning but softer and more gentle. Don't tell me you're falling for him,are you,Glory?I think you are. No,no!He might be a prince or the spy of the South Kingdom. Stay strong,just like what Grace always !**_I_ **will be a spy and look after him. I know just the thing!

I decided to do it at night. After all,don't want the boys to know what we're up to. Hehe!This will be fun!I only need to know what to do with my parents. Just as I was about to touch my mom,a hand grabbed mine. I looked up to meet the female butler,Prudence."A pri-"I covered her mouth and whispered,"Don't say that out loud. I suspect something about the boys."Prudence nodded and said,"I'll do the cleaning,Mi-I mean,Miya."

I giggled and looked at the girls. They snickered and I followed. "What was that all about?"I turned my head to see Boomer beside me. I smiled and replied,"Oh nothing,Boomer."He had a confused look and told me,"I'm not Boomer. I'm Kakao."I nodded and turned my head to Brick."I'm Kira."

We girlz just said a simple,"Ooh..."with a nod. Brick is Kira and Boomer is Kakao. So I see. I never knew they had different names and different meanings. Wanna know?Kakao?I don't think it have a meaning... I know because I had done researches at home before I even came here. Kakao huh?Nice name,I love it-WAIT?!What are you thinking?!I was so deep in thought until...

"Erm... do you guys have girlfriends?"

What,Glory!What did you do?!Their faces seem normal but they shook their head.

"We never had one."-Kira

"Forbidden to."-Kakao

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Okay,I'll go up to my room."-Me

"I'll go get my beauty sleep."-Galadriel

We headed for the stairs but they stopped us.

* * *

Galadriel's POV

What are they doing?!Stopping us from going to our bedrooms. I needed my beauty sleep!I went over him but he kept getting into my path. WTF,Kira!What's wrong with you?!I tried again but he grabbed me by the waist. I'll use one of my knowledge. BACK UP,GO FRONT,RUN and close.

I can't believe I made it!I made it to my bedroom. Just then,I stared at my bed. Why,there's an animal there!What th-?!A viper?!Oh,what can I do?!I must know what to do,I'm a heroine by the way!Why mustn't I- OH CRAP!I LEFT MY BELT UNDER THE BED!The viper must've found it because its curling around it,hissing at me.

I knew not what to do. As it leaped at me,I turned to the left but the viper soon caught up and almost bit my leg. I can't even go to the door!Just then,a hole which I didn't notice,came out 2 other vipers!One,leaped at me. One,tried to curl itself at me and one,tried to bite me.

At last,I'm at a corner with a shelf beside it. Oh,crap. A total of 3 vipers surrounded me. What can I do?I can't think fast now. Its too late to open the door since its so far away. Out of the blue,the door opened but a viper bit me as quick as lightning. OUCH!Its like fire running into my body.

AAAAAHHHHH!

My leg!Its bleeding with a type of snake venom!I panic much but Kira told me to relax and not panic for the poison might spread with a fast-beating heart. I'm amazed by his knowledge... ARE YOU FALLING FOR HIM,GALADRIEL?!WTF!No no no!You must investigate further to trust him.

But... he's so calm... so sweet...

Maybe he isn't so bad after all... though for a Rowdyruff 4 years ago(13). I just know it!

* * *

Grace's POV

I was not there to hear that Galadriel got bitten by a viper!It all started as;

When I called Galadriel,she sped down,leaving me there in her room. I got bored so I thought of exploring. I saw a room at the end of the hall. I thought I should check that out!So I went and opened the door. Inside,there are 3 doors. I pick the green one and the others at another day.

Inside were guards and maids. "Welcome,Your Highness."they all said in unison. A maid,Ann,asked me to pick green or dark green. Since they're folded I picked green. I went into the changing room and wore the clothe. Its green with white feathers,a green belt to keep it in place and its a Chinese kimono.

I thought those kimonos are used for dancing the ribbon dance?I know the ribbon dance!The zither,a bamboo flute and a piano started playing [Wanna hear the music?^^ Beautiful Chinese Music - Bamboo Flute]. At first,I danced clumsily and almost fell but I got the hang of it.

After 4 minutes of graceful dancing,the music finally stopped. I didn't notice Butch was there looking. At the thought of making him smirk made me blush. I walked over to him and he stood up. He even told me,"Thats pretty. You should do this more often."I blushed and a small smile appeared at my face.

He put his hands on my shoulders and encouraged me to let him look at me while I dance. I nodded shyly. We were leaning forward each other when Glory busted in and told me the news.

ITS A GOOD THING!

I can still save my first kiss.

**YES!The surprise is this!**

**Glory: :/ No fair.**


	5. Grace's First Kiss

**The last surprise of Glory,Grace and Galadriel is a hit!**

**Grace:Why'd you made me the lovey dovey one?!  
Me:Your hair is pretty,so I let you dance. ^^  
Kaito(Butch):I like it. ^^  
Glory:Eheh.  
Galadriel:So,Keiichi-san,do they know our secret?  
Me:No.  
Grace:Wanna tell?  
Galadriel:Ahem,we needed to do background check.  
Glory:Right on,sister.  
Grace:And... if they don't now then...  
Me(whispering):They'll fight you.  
Girlz:WHAT?!  
Me:Yes. I know whats it like.  
Glory:How will that be?  
Me:Lemme tell you,once you find out,you'll know.  
Glory:About my dreams...  
Me:The dream is not finished.  
Glory:Seek the heart and you may return...  
Grace:Look through childhood,he is there...  
Galadriel:A tree of love in the woods...  
Girlz:WE GOT IT!  
Me:Glad I gave you those dreams. ^.^"  
Galadriel:There is this tree in the woods,  
Grace:That we went as childhood when I saved Butch from drowning,  
Glory:We'll have to win them!  
Galadriel Grace: -_-"  
**

**Me:Lets go into the story,shall we?**

* * *

Glory's POV

Oh dear. I have to go to Mother and Father's room to find some anti venom. Mou... I checked everywhere until I came to a small drawer. There are papers with writings that I can read. I'll do that later. Right now,I have to get the little bottle of anti venom to Galadriel. Galadriel's in the living room and I gave it to her. Then,I sneakily went into Mom and Dad's room again. I took out the papers and I read it;

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**My daughters are very beautiful. Its a pity that the king of the South grew jealous and wanted to destroy them. **_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I sent my daughters to their guardians where they'll be safe. I really hope that they live a happy life there.**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Yes,my dear daughters are back!Those boys the next morning looks familiar... I wonder what are they doing...**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**The *********************tried to***************_

I can't read the others because they were splattered with blood. I knew that there is something going on,but what?

I heard someone behind me. I look back but there is no one. Then,I heard whispers. Finally,my necklace glowed(the girlz changed the belts into necklaces because the princes of the South have sharp eyes for those belts to find out who the girlz is). Since there's no one,I transformed there. Our clothing are different now.

Our necklaces became invincible,our eyes became devilish (also to hide our identity),our hair became darker than the real color and a skirt that reaches the knee,a sleeveless top with our respective colors of course and hair clips that increases our power. Our weapons are still the same but improved. Mine has diamonds around the hoop,Blossom's yo-yo has a red gem in the middle but BC's weapon changed into a sling shot ever since we got here.

I feel like this is a bad day... strange...

* * *

Galadriel's POV

We reached our destination and a cloud of dust blocked our way. We were careful not to be too close. Just then,someone lunged at me. Its so fast that I couldn't even make out what it is. Then,I can feel my back hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see...

BRICK...

What is he doing?!I thought he was at the palace. Out of the corner of my eye,I can see BC fighting with 2 Rowdys. What th-?!One is Butch and the other one's respective color is brown... WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!I tried to get out of Brick's grasp but he won't let go.

"Brick,let... me... go."

"No."

"Hurry up."

"No."

"What do you want?!"

"Your identity."

"No."

"Say it."

"Or what?"

"Or this."

He let go and flew to the air. I can't see him because the Sun is blocking. Then,I saw a shadow heading my way. I got up and flew to meet face to face with Brick "You improve fast,Blossy." I flew out of the way and saw Bubbles being knocked out,along with BC.

I shivered. If they're knocked out,then... boy am I right. They turned to Grace and Glory. Grace stood up a little bit and I can see Butch's face turn pale,so is Boomer. Glory woke up sooner,when she saw the boys,she shivered too. Its a good thing we were in a place where no people ever showed up.

Grace hugged Glory while eying Boomer. I flew to them and mentioned them to go home but their powers are drowned and I can't carry both of them but I don't want them to walk!Its miles to the palace!The boys didn't move an inch. Grace got up with Glory and they mentioned me to come down.

I did and de-transformed into Galadriel. As soon as I did that,both Grace and Glory fainted. Grace? Glory?Now what to do?!I panic so much that suddenly,my eyes went blur and I feel my head spinning. Then,everything went... black.

* * *

Grace's POV

When I woke up,I see Kaito beside my bed,staring at me. As soon as I saw him,my eyes widened, stood up and backed away. I can see the sense of worry in his eyes. I won't believe in him ever again!I've got my penalty for loving an enemy.

Kaito said,softly,"Grace,I am really sorry for hurting you,I really am..."So,I replied,"Why would I forgive you?You almost killed me 4 years ago. Now,you expect me to believe you?I do not expect this to happen and I thought... I thought..."with my voice breaking,I was gonna say,"I thought you loved me."but no. I can feel my eyes filled with tears. I can't let them spill but I can't take it.

At last,my tears trickled down my cheek. I felt Kaito's arms wrapped around me but I pushed him away and I'm out of the door. I can hear Kaito following me and calling my name. I quickly stepped down the stairs to the living room. He grabbed my hand but I swiped it away. How dare he tried to kill me and expect me to believe him?!

I turned to face him while telling him,"I do not have anything to do with you. I came from a normal and peaceful life until you came and ruined everything. Glory nearly died by you brother and I?I could've been killed!"But Kaito grabbed me by the waist,preventing me to go further. I tried to get out of his grip but he tightened it. I cried there but held the many tears that are bound to spill.

He even had the nerve to tell me that he cared for me. I knew he was lying,so,which force,I managed to get out of his grip. "I do not think you truly cared about me. Even if you do,what choice do I have to go against you?I know you. You're the most heartless one I've ever met."

With those cold words,I turned away and went into my bedroom,locking the door. Inside,I saw the window open. I knew Kaito had got in from the window. I was going to close it but something caught my eyes. A little girl is being bullied by other boys and I feel pity for her. I sneaked out of my room and sneaked past Kaito and out of the door.

Those kids look like they're 16 but I'm 17. The little girl looks like she's only 6. I yelled at them and they noticed me. When they saw me,they turned to me. I told the girl to run and she thanked me. Now to deal with these jackasses. So,I see they are gangsters and sex-crazed. Geez.

Okay,1,2,3,4,5. Five boys and one me. Now that's unfair. I should've run in but they got me surrounded. Five of them but actually six including the boss. :/ Great. I could've recognized the elder. Hmph. So it is Mitch. He approached me and I was pinned to the wall. He shouted at me and I just smiled slyly. I knew that if he yelled more,he would take penalty from Kaito.

It did. Galadriel and Glory opened their window to see what those shouts are for. Glory,Galadriel,Kira and Kakao saw me with eyes widened. Then,I heard stumbles and yellings. Mitch was so close to me that our lips almost touched but...

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Kaito!He did took bait after all.(just kidding)I wanted to fight but Kaito insisted I stay inside. So,I wait for him at the front door. After about 6 minutes,Mitch shouted at Kaito,"JUST YOU WAIT,I WILL GET MY KAORU AND YOU'LL BE SORRY!"Boy am I ticked off. "My Kaoru"?Duh. I am not Kaoru anymore. I'm Grace North not Kaoru Matsubara. Kira and Kakao went in but where's Kaito?

I went out and saw Kaito,looking at the gate way and sighed. I walked over to him and he nearly flinched when I tapped him on the shoulder. Then,all was silence. I can't take it.

"Erm... I'm sorry,Kaito..."

"Its okay."

"No,I really am..."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I'll lose you."

"Its OK,I can take care of myself."

"Yes and this is the first time I felt afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of losing you."

"... Y-You d-do?"

"Yeah. What about you,are you OK?"

"Well,he did try to steal my first kiss..."

"Did he?"

"But he failed,thanks to you."

"So,you're saving it,huh?"

"Mmm hmm."

"To whom?"

"I don't know... YOU,maybe?"

WHAT DID I JUST SAID?!There's no way you can be with him. He smirked and pulled me closer to him. I stared at him,shocked. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Pulling me closer... closer... and closer until our lips met. It felt so warm with his body pressed with mine. My very first been given up to Kaito.

After about 8 minutes,we broke apart breathing heavily. Kaito hugged me and he whispered into my ear;

"Grace,I love you."

"I-I l-l-love y-you t-t-t-too..."

**YES!THE LOVELY PAIRINGS FINALLY MADE OUT!Oh. Kaito and Grace. So beautiful and lovely. **


	6. Shocking News

**Grace's first kiss is with Kaito and his with her. ^^**

**Me:I so love last chapter*hearts for eyes*!  
Glory:Me too. Imagine,a princess of beauty with a... a...  
Galadriel:Keiichi-san,what are the boys anyway?  
Me:Oh,you'll find out soon enough.  
Kaito:Heh. Like you know.  
Me:Duh,I make this story and I will decide what you are!  
Grace:...  
Me:Oh,Gracey,what's wrong?  
Grace:I can't believe I kissed him! *blushing*  
Kaito:I like the way you described me.  
Grace:I mean,he is a perverted one. Why,why me?!  
Me:Because you are meant for each other.  
All except Keiichi-san,Grace and Kaito:Mmm hmm.  
Grace:What are you saying?  
Me:We all like to see Kaito and you make out.  
Grace:What?  
Me:Seriously,won't you ever admit that you love him?!  
Grace:Okay okay,I love him,OK?!  
Me:That's better. Now,what have we here.*reads chapter*No no. Unacceptable. I'll do it.  
Glory:Are you sure?You really look beat!  
Me:I've got it!  
Grace:Got what?  
Me:This chapter,you girlz will know who the boyz are.  
Galadriel:I can't wait!**

**Me:Lets go!**

* * *

Galadriel's POV

Where is Grace and Kaito?Where are they?I think I should go check it out. The gardens,THERE THEY ARE and they're... they're... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!WOW!I should tell the others right away!But... even if I did,Grace will be angry. I won't. They'll have to find out themselves. Then,I heard awws behind me. Oh great,secret blown. Only Glory can do that. I knew it.

Then,I saw Grace noticing us. She pushed Kaito away and quickly went in. I'm so sorry,Grace. Kaito glared at us and ran after her. Oh,Grace... I feel guilty of myself. I shouldn't poke my nose into their business. Sigh,I knew this would happen to one of my sisters. My poor sister,Grace. I think I should lock myself up in my bedroom.

I ran in and shut the door before anyone could open it and lock it. Then,I slumped onto my bed and thinking,"What heiress of the North Empire?Why,I can't even take care of my sister's feelings!" I might become the princess of chaos. Ergh. Why do I have this feeling that Kira would help?I should've known better than love him.

I just thought... WHAT IS HE?Then,I heard the door open. I opened the door a little and Glory must've gone to her room. There,I see the boys there,along with a messenger. I thought,"Who are they?"The messenger told them,"Your Highnesses,your father are waiting for your answer of destroying their Highnesses."What?!They are princes?!Destroying us?!

I hoped they said no,"That will have to wait,right now,we have business,please go."A-choo. Uh oh... They heard me. I swiftly closed the door and breathing heavily. They're... the princes of the South! No wonder they tried to get close to us!I have to tell them right away!Our rooms have doors on either side of the wall that leads to the other room. I decided to tell Grace first.

I knocked on the left and after a minute,Grace opened the door. I pulled her in and shut the door. Then,I knocked the right one. Glory opened it too and I pulled her in."What now?"Grace asked. I told them everything and Glory burst into tears. Grace looked as pale as could be. Her first kiss is with Kaito and there's nothing she can do. Just then,the door clicked. Uh oh... "QUICK!TO GRACE'S BEDROOM!"I opened the left door and they go first and I closed the door behind me.

Pant pant. So stressful. I then heard the front door open. Soon,this became a game. Kaito in here,we stepped into mine. Past Kira,into the other room. Glory's door open we fled to Grace's room,also past Kira. Opened the door and we're surrounded. There's one boy in each of our room!

Curses!We'll have to leave. Bye,Grace. Bye,Glory and good luck girlz. I sat up at my bed and glared at him. He said,"Galadriel,I know you heard of me being of a prince of the South but all I'm gonna say is,I never wanted to destroy you."I replied this,"Hah!You really think that I'll believe you care for me?I heard every single word. What do you mean that will have to wait?!"

Kira stepped closer and I backed away. Closer... closer... closer... I felt my back hit the wall. He put his hands on either side of me. I kept pushing him but he won't budge. Finally,I allow him to settle. He stared at my eyes but I looked away. He cupped my chin,making me look at him. I decided not to think about what his eyes said. TRUTH. I tried to push him but he wouldn't let go. Instead,he leaned forward and kissed me.

Truth is,that's my first. Although Sakamoto's my ex,I never even kissed him. Now,back to reality. Oh!Kira!Please... I don't like this. I tried to tell him but his lips are too strong to let go. I can't believe his tongue is inside my mouth!Only he can control it. I wanted to move back my head but I'm on the wall alright!When will he let me go?!I know what I just did.

Great!My hands are pinned,my lips are on his,my legs are on my chest and he's pinning them. I panic much. Why don't I enjoy this moment and keep calm. Yes.

* * *

Glory's POV

I went into my bedroom and came face to face with Kakao. Goodbye,Galadriel,Grace. And good luck. I looked away from Kakao but my heart told me not to. He told me,"Glory... I didn't mean to hurt you. I just... wanted to do whats best for you..."I kept quiet but my mouth wouldn't. "Oh,yeah? Well,I'll bet. If you expect me to let you use me and my sisters to avenge your father,isn't it,Your Highness."I can't believe it...

Kakao replied,"I never desire to kill you. Though this is sudden but I only wish one thing for you..." And what is that?"I desire to be with you."Oh please,"I never did. And you see,a Rowdy like you can never make a decision that will change everything!"I told him and he walk forward making me move backwards. At last,I hit the wall. Oww...

Kakao took my hands and pulled me closer to him. He put his arms around my waist and... and... we lip-locked... Urgh!Now what?!I can't do anything to stop him!I can't even believe I'm actually enjoying this!Kakao...

* * *

Grace's POV(wat?i always save the best for last ^^)

Goodbye,Glory,Galadriel. I do hope we can see each other. I lied down to my bed as soon as I returned. The injuries he caused me hadn't healed yet. Galadriel insist I rest. I closed my eyes and felt some weight on me. I opened my eyes to meet two forest green ones. What th-?!I looked around me to find Kaito pinning me down!

"Let me go!"

"Grace,I know your sister told you about us being the princes of the South,"he protested,"But I never wish to destroy you. I never even thought my father would do this. Even if I did,you still mean everything to me. The Sun will never shine bright without you. The Moon will never come out without you,the butterflies would never flutter without you,birds would never sing without you. Because I need you."

I never knew he cared. I can see the truthfulness in his eyes. But,did I smile or cry?No. My expression turned from fear to hatred. I backed away to make him let me go. I then climbed down the bed and turn to the door. I hurriedly went down the stairs but...

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

My leg... the wound... it re-opened and is now bleeding and I fell in the middle of the stairs. I can see Galadriel and Glory is attracted and so is the boys. The sudden pain re-opened the other wounds. Ah... The arms and the legs... it hurts... this is all his fault!I never ever felt this pain before. I see blood streaming down the stairs.

Kaito is beside me in no time. His calm voice that soothes my heart. I can never get those words off my head;

**Because I need you.**

Need me?Why would he?After all,he is an insignificant,arrogant and perverted guy I've ev-

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Ow!Now it hurts like hell!I see that Galadriel is treating my wounds. Kaito's carrying me bridal style so that Galadriel can work on is easy. After a few minutes,my wounds are healed by Galadriel with her healing powers. I told Kaito to put me down and he did. My legs are a bit wobbly but I managed to stand up with Kaito's help.

I don't mean I like him. Its just that... he cares so much about me and I didn't take it. I just let it go through me. He knew I don't love him but...

** The Sun will never shine bright without you. The Moon will never come out without you,the butterflies would never flutter without you,birds would never sing without you.**

Those words never get out of my head. Me?To him the Sun will never shine bright. Feh. He's just saying crap. But... his words are so... Never mind!Anyway,back to reality!I slowly,with the help of Kaito,managed to get up the stairs and into my bedroom. I slumped back to my bed while he shut the door.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but...

**The Sun will never shine bright without you. The Moon will never come out without you,the butterflies would never flutter without you,birds would never sing without you.**

Why do those words keep ringing into my head?!Its so annoying. I can't believe my first kiss is with this kind of guy. I mean,he's perverted,of course!But... I love him too... I know I said this before until the others spoiled the fun!I could feel tears of sorrows escape my closed eyes.

"Grace?Something wrong?"

I ignored the question and said,"None of your business..."but he replied,his voice getting closer..."It is my business. I will guard you and see what you are doing."I ignored again and finally,after 10 minutes of awkward silence,he finally raised his voice,"That does it."I opened my eyes to see Kaito on top of me(again).

"Kai-Kaito!"

"Are you telling or not?"

"No!"

"You'd better."

"Or what?"

"Or this!"

He pulled me up and as soon as I'm up,he made our lips met. What?!I'm on the wall,being pinned by this jackass!He broke apart our lips and said,"You tell me or the hard part comes."Still "No". He pulled me closer to him. I can do nothing. I only have to kiss back. Why did he care so much... why won't he hate me for once... why did he loved me like his only friend... why did he l-love me so... I knew he was... the prince of the South... oh,Kaito...

So,I'm convinced that I should tell him what I'm crying. I tried to tell him but my sounds are muffled. "Mmm mm!"He get it and pulled himself back. I answered his question,shaky and scared,"I just thought... why would you love me so much... I just... want to take care of myself but you... you seemed like you want me... I know you love me but... but... I just... hoped that we can be together..."He gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead. "We will be together. Our lives are saved for each other. I don't want you,I need you."

I smiled and kissed him with tears in my eyes. He kissed back,lovingly.

**Aww. That's beautiful!Anyway,next chapter will be *muffled*!**

**Glory:Don't wanna ruin the surprise,Keiichi-san.**


	7. Kidnapped

**This chapter will have the boyz POV!**

**Kaito:FINALLY!Took you forever!  
Me:So?Not like you'll die.  
Grace:Urgh... Make it to not be a perverted moment...  
Me:Oh,no. It won't.  
Galadriel:I knew that something's going on with YOUR bf.  
Me:M-Me?!I don't have a-a-a bf!  
Galadriel:Oh,but you're stammering!  
Me:I do not!I-I-  
Kaito:Just...  
Kakao:Spit it...  
Kira:OUT!  
Me:Okay okay okay!See,I met this guy,OK?!  
Glory:So you do have an ex.  
Me:H-How do you know?  
Glory:Likewise,if you MET this guy,that means you did a few years or days or months or weeks.  
Me:O.O  
Galadriel:Think we didn't attend school?  
Me:Fine fine.  
Glory:Are you drawing again?  
Me:Why not?My talent is drawing manga. What else?  
Galadriel:Okay...  
Me:Well what have we here?*reads chapter from Grace*Nope. Too much epic.  
Grace:Whatever. You write it!  
Me:Whatever.  
Glory:Stop it already.  
Me:OK,OK,OK!  
**

**Me:Lets go.**

* * *

Kakao's POV

Glory... she have been worrying about Grace ever since she fell. I tried to comfort her but she just tried to keep away from me. Why would she worry about her that much?I mean,she's not important to her right?Well,I think that morning,I saw Glory and her sisters go to the doors on both sides. Strange... where are those doors?Could it be that it's only visible to the girls?

"Glory?You okay?"

"..."

"Glory?"

"..."

"Please,Miyako?"

"GASP!How do you know my fake name?!"

"I've been watching you."

"Mmm."

"So... you OK?"

"Mmm."

"Okay..."

Then,everything is just silence. Nothing seems to make Miya-I mean Glory to STOP worrying about Grace. I think she's too depressed that she went to sleep.

* * *

Kira's POV

Galadriel... I thought I heard that name before... Now was it someone or something or somewhat? Maybe I should ask her but won't it hurt her feelings?Well... I had to know!

"Erm,Galadriel?"

"Ah,hai?"

"Where does your name come from?"

"Sounds familiar to you?"

"Ah,hai."

"Well,its from Lord of the Rings. I suppose you've read it."

Curses!Why didn't I remember?!

"Oh,I see..."

"Well,anything else?"

"Erm,i-iye(n-no)."

"Okay..."

Curses!She must've thought I'm an idiot!A book's title and I can't even remember!Now I-

"Kira-san..."

Ah,is she asking me?

"Ah,hai."

"You've been spacing out a lot,are you thinking that I'm gonna think you're an idiot?"

Curses!How can she know?!

"Erm... to tell the truth... yeah."

"Well,no. I don't. You see,sometimes we have a lot of things to think of that we can't even remember a slightest thing in the past. After a while,when you're bored,you can't think of anything and the things you've forgotten to do will come back and occupy your bored emotion."

"Yeah..."

"So,its best if you think quietly and calmly."

"You're so smart,Galadriel!"

"A-Arigatou..."

Her blushing face made me smile at her and she catches up on her reading. I feel bored,so I decided to read with Galadriel,the fair maiden.

"Ah,Kira-kun!"

"I'm rather bored."

"B-but this story isn't that interesting to you!"

"If its interesting to you,I'll do it."

"Te-tebu..."

"No buts."

"Ah... hai."

Soon we were laughing at the funny part and most of the time. The book's title is "The Hobbit" from Bilbo Baggins from Lord of the Rings. Wow,she really likes these books. Heh. She looks really cute when she reads the time when the dwarves visit Bilbo's house. Also the song they sang. Kawaii.

* * *

Unknown to those lovebirds,someone is looking at them from the window.

"Kira..."

* * *

"Look,Kira,Galadriel can... Kira?"

"Huh?Oh,ya?"

"Are you okay?You seem to space out..."

"No,I'm fine,really."

"..."

So,we read on.

* * *

(now for the best)Kaito's POV

Grace pushed me aside before I could even pull her closer to me. "K-Kaito... this is... is not right..." What?"Y-You are the prince of the S-South... you're not supposed to..."her eyes are filled with tears of sorrows. "Th-there is n-no reason for you to-to force yourself t-to love me..."Grace... She still hadn't forgive me?Oh,Grace...

"Besides... you accepted the request of... of..."

Her voice broke but its enough for me to know what she's gonna say. I know that Father wanted to destroy them but not me to her. From the first time I looked into her eyes,they're filled with fear. I know she don't mean harm but... I seem to have fallen for her ever since I met her. That time she cried... nearly killed me.

When she smiled,my heart felt whole. She meant everything to me. I hope she feels the same. I don't want to let her go. I could see those tears trickling down her cheek. The thought of me becoming the prince of the South made me sad. Why do we have to be enemies?How could she be so sad?

"Grace,I-"

"PRINCE AKUMA KAITO!"

Wha-Who?!

"F-Father!?"

"Kaito... he's..."

How can Father be here?I mean,wait... did I just see what I just see?Galadriel?Glory?He decided to capture them!

"So,you've fallen for her charm,haven't you,son?"

"Kaito!"

"Grace!"

Grace's tied up soon enough. Oh,did I mention we are immortals?Grace...

"You!Aren't you the one betrothed to Mother once?"Grace spat at him.

"Uh huh,cruel and evil heir."Galadriel followed.

"Quiet you!I shall do it myself."

"Father,please!"

"No,you've betrayed enough."

"Kaito..."

"Grace..."

Then,father took them away.

**Poor boys. Maybe a little adjust might treat up things.**


	8. Paradise

**Oh,dear. Kidnapped!**

**Grace:Shut up...  
Me:What?Don't like your boyfriend to save you?  
Galadriel:What boyfriend?  
Me:Oh,so you 6 haven't made up yet. 'S a pity.  
Glory:Pity?  
Me:Of course.  
Kira:What KIND of pity?  
Me:Can we not talk this?I'm confused.  
Kaito:Peh.  
Me:Oh!What you're gonna do if THEY're kidnapped?  
Kakao:Uh... don't know...  
Me:Fine. It will be mmm mmm!(muffled)  
Grace:Well,at least no dancing.  
Me:Including that.  
Grace:For whom?  
Me:For someone. A royal.  
Grace:Not for the king,I hope.  
Me:Oh no,not ONLY the king and not only your boyfriend.  
Kaito:-_-  
Grace:Now,now. I won't be attracted.  
Kaito:Except for me?  
Grace:In your dreams.  
Galadriel:What about us?  
Me:You will use your talents to impress the royals.  
Glory:Through dancing?  
Me:YES!Now,what can I say?Oh yes!  
**

**Me:To the story!**

* * *

Kira's POV

Galadriel!Why did I even had a father like him?Now Galadriel might feel dreadful now. Oh,Galadriel.

* * *

Galadriel's POV(in the palace of the South)

The king brought us to the South Empire by a carriage. Grace seemed to be angry for once. While on the carriage,I got a plan. I told them,"If the king asks our name,we will use our fake names and Grace... please at least change your name to Miko."so,she agreed and we reached the palace. OMG... it looks like hell!No wonder Mother broke up with him and his wife died(BTW,the girls told their stories to each other). Also explains why they only have sons instead of daughters.

Inside,we were untied by a dull girl,her mouth is hidden(in anime style). A strand hair fell when she untied us. Her eyes are filled with lust and she didn't even remove the fallen strand. She said,with boredom and fear,"My name's Ann. Your Highnesses,come,you must change."Change?She led us to a room and opened a closet that I didn't knew was there. But inside were three dresses. Must be the dead queen's dresses.

Then,put me into a pink stall where I'll change. I don't know what happened but I wore the dress. Its the same as Grace's but pink in color and red feather designs. I knew what to do. Inside have a hanging,decorated shelf filled with ribbons of different colors. I chose the red one for Kira. I think I've fallen for him like before. Imagine,I'm dancing with Kira. Wait,back to reality!I wonder... what are they doing?

* * *

Glory's POV

Well,the dress is baby blue with dark blue feathers. It looks exactly like Grace's dress. Then,there's a hanging shelf with ribbons. I picked the dark blue one in remembrance of Kakao. Speaking of him,I wonder what he's doing now?Oh,well,Ann came back and led me out. When she saw me,she gave me a small smile. I smiled back and then went to Grace's stall to get her out.

* * *

Grace's POV

"I'M NOT COMING OUT!"I yelled at them.

"Oh,Miko,when will you ever learn."Glory said to me.

"I look ridiculous!"

"What?!Some of the maids and servants saw you in one!"Galadriel fought back.

"Okay fine!But promise not to laugh at me,okay?!"

"... (Sigh)OK."they sighed.

I closed my eyes tightly and came out. I'm wearing a dress which hugs my curves,the sleeves too except the "hem" of the sleeves. Its green with dark green feather designs. I saw Glory and Galadriel's clothing,they do look SMASHING!I can see they picked out their boyfriends' signature color. Well... its not like I like Kaito but... I too chose the dark green one among all those colors. Glory smiled and pulled me out. Ann smiled and said,"Our dear queen wears this and cheers up the king but sadly,no daughter is born to take over Her Grace before she died when their Highnesses were 11."

So,the queen of the West is good. No daughter?Or no girl?So,we'll cheer up the king. I think Ann can't dance. If she could,why wouldn't she dance instead of us?We greeted the king with grace and poise. Then,Ann put a disc into a radio. Rather soothing music,I might say. We danced and I took the lead.

After the song ended,the king laughed and said,"You danced gracefully and beautifully and you,my child,reminded me of my dead wife. Thank you."I never thought the king can be so kind to us. He told us to stay until he gets the stress out of himself. I think this is a trap. Duh,a king who wanted to destroy you says kind words to deceive us. When the time is right,he will kill us. When the king sent Ann to call his sons,I blushed. He wants Kaito and his brothers to come see us with me like this!

After 2 minutes,Ann returned,"They said they will come immediately,Your Highness."Oh crap!What am I gonna do?!And so we waited in the throne room. Glory and Galadriel sat down while I looked out the window."Miko-chan,calm down. I'm sure Kaito would like your outfit."I looked into Galadriel's candy pink eyes and replied,"That's the point,Momoko,he comes in and think perverted thoughts about me!"

"Oh,don't worry,dear,he's always like that."

What did the king just said?He knows one of his sons are perverted. I sighed and replied with a simple,"Oh."Then,I heard trumpetings. Oh crap,oh crap,OH CRAP!If he sees me like this,I'll be a GONER!Yes,G-O-N-E-R!I hid behind Galadriel who stood up. I don't dare to see Kaito like this!Instead,I see a lady in royal clothing. I sighed and got out of Galadriel.

Then,I slumped into the chair behind the girls,which is quite tall,and looked out the window. Kaito... Where are you?

"Miss me,my little Sakura?"

What th-?!I turned my head to see his face but instead,my lips touched his. Kissed by accident!Oh great,what else?I suppose he saw his Mother look like me but... MY LITTLE SAKURA?!WTF is he saying?!

I pushed him before I started to relax. Then,I got up and said,in a small voice,"I look embarrassing."But Kaito grabbed my hand and told me,"You don't. You look beautiful."I blushed at his words. I can hear Galadriel and Glory along with his brothers excused themselves. "M-Momoko!"

"Sorry,Miko!You'll have to deal this sort of thing yourself!"she called back with her voice fading down the hall. The king cleared his throat,"I suppose,I send the both of you to your rooms?"I nodded slowly and mouthed,"Help me!"but the king shook his head and I sighed in my head. Now,down the hall,to the left then to the right.

I seemed to be attracted to the beauty of the inside of the palace and the birds outside. Soon,I got lost. "Erm... Kaito?"Oh well,I suppose I do it myself,to the left,I see many doors and the right. This time,I can see Kaito leaning against the wall,crossed his arms and closed his eyes. I slowly approached him and whispered into his ear,"Kaito."he opened one eye and quickly grabbed my hands,"Are you OK?"I nodded and he smirked.

Then,I opened the door and... and...

* * *

Galadriel's POV

Now,Kira led me to the left at the end of the hall and then to the right. I love to look at the decorations although the outside is dark and black. I blushed at the thought of Kira walking me home from school. That must be romantic. Then,we fall in love and the end. Of course that will never happen. I never met him in the past.

Well... there is this boy that I met when I went to stop by a tree that grants wishes. He was under the tree talking to it. I don't seem to remember his name. It had been 12 years since I last saw him. I think I've been spacing out because Kira stopped and asked me,"Galadriel,are you alright?You seem deep in thought."

I smiled while explained. He look shocked,probably thinking I've fallen for that kid. Come to think of it,I did. I think the kid called me-

"Moko?"

YES!How did Kira know?Could it be... HIM?!That kid?!Kira is his name?So it is Kira!He's the one I've known since 12 years ago!Its a pity we haven't seen each other for a long time. I looked into his ruby eyes and he had that small twinkle that kid had 12 years ago!It is Kira!I can feel my tears becoming blur. Am I... am I crying?

Kira looked into my candy pink eyes and I lifted my head slowly,closing my eyes. Then,I can feel our lips touched. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around mine but I pushed him and said,"I think the king told us to go to our rooms."he smirked and went into towards the door with pink,baby blue and light green colors.

"Would you?"he pointed at the door. I nodded and turned the doorknob. There,I found a... a...

* * *

Glory's POV

Kakao led me down the hall and I got scared at the dark hallways but the light outside shone through and I felt... scared... Although the Sun was shining outside,I can hear a boom. I jumped up and ran into Kakao's arms. I think he got it and hugged me back. His warmth... He gently pushed me aside to his shoulder and I never let go.

Then,I tripped and fell. Kakao ran to my side but I feel alright as soon as he touched me. I looked into his eyes and convinced him that I'm alright. He let out a sigh of relief to hear that. I giggled at his reactions. Then,he gave a peck on the cheek and helped me up. I blushed but I still feel a little cold.

Kakao hugged me like he did. Then,he went right and said something about a paradise for me.

He opened a door and I saw a... a...

REAL PARADISE!I can see that Galadriel with Kira and Grace with Kaito. I smiled at my sisters,who are enjoying the moment. The ground is covered with grass,trees grow around the room with flowers sticking out. I decided to approach Galadriel and scare her but she soon look back and saw me.

I hugged her and went to Grace who was sitting beside a waterfall while touching the clear water. She turned to me and said,"So,your boyfriend got you here. Kaito is umm... training the dogs. Wanna see?"I nodded and she led me into a room that I didn't know was there.

* * *

Grace's POV

"HEY!"I called Kaito.

He saw me and smiled,"Do I had to ask?"I shook my head,"No."I went closer and gave him a kiss before hugging one of the dogs. Its a female K9. She was my childhood friend when I'm alone or sad. I named her Ayumi. She had been with me for 6 years and when I started to trust Kaito,I gave her under his care.

There's 5 other dogs each belonging to my sisters,boys and especially Ayumi. Glory's a poodle, Galadriel's a chihuahua,Kaito's a Siberian Husky,Kakao's a Kanaan dog and Kira's a Dalmation. But mostly,I love Ayumi.

I can see Kaito called the husky "Akuma" his Father's name. I seemed curious to know,so I asked;

"K-Kaito..."

"Ah,hai?"

"U-Um... why did y-you call him... umm... er... Akuma?"

"Oh,because my father acts like him."

"So... its a-a male..."

"Yeah and why are you nervous?"

"I-I don't think A-Akuma will like my Ayumi,right?"

"Oh,they will,my little Sakura."

"I-I... Sakura?"

"Yes. You're as beautiful as the cherry blossom and as cute as a peach."

I blushed at the compliment and loosened myself from Ayumi. Then,I stroked Akuma's fur. It whimpered but I do it as gentle as possible.

* * *

Kaito's POV

Its strange how my little sakura can let go of her beloved Ayumi. She smiled when Akuma sat down, enjoying her gentle touch. She giggled and complimented,"He's so cute."Then,she meet up with my eyes. But that K9 spoiled my moment of love with Grace. She looked away from me and Akuma,then attended to Ayumi.

Her dress matches her. Like my Mother did to my Father. Things were much simpler much then. After she died,Father felt a feeling of grief and ordered us to destroy the princesses of the North and he will be satisfied. She talks to Ayumi!

"Ayumi,is there something wrong?... Oh,n-not at all! ... N-No!I just... Ayumi. You're asking ridiculous questions. No,I'm not angry. There now."

I love the way her pale hands stroking Ayumi's back. Then,Galadriel called Grace. I think she forgot to tell Ayumi to stay. I mentioned that to Akuma before I went after Grace.

"Bye,Grace."

"Bye,Galadriel."

Then,Kakao went to call Glory and they were off. Grace patted Ayumi and looked at me. Then,she went down and with Ayumi on her lap,she can stroke her more closely. I smiled when she giggled at Ayumi. I cupped her chin and her eyes are filled with shock.

Then I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. Her arms are on my chest and her voice muffled. Ayumi went into the dog room. Grace tried to push me away but failed. At last,she kissed back and I pulled her closer to me. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she moaned.

I smirked at her reaction. She is the most beautiful and cutest girl I've ever met unlike Yuki. She's my ex 3 years ago. When I found out she's got a boyfriend,I broke up with her and she begged me to take her back but I refused and turned her down. Now,I have someone loyal. My little Sakura. Precious Sakura.

I heard whimpers inside. Grace quickly went in.

"Ayumi!"

**Oh no!What happened to the K9?**


	9. BoyZ Uncle

**This is the continuing of the last chapter.**

**Grace:What happened to my dog?!  
Me:Oh,no,she's hurt.  
Grace:WHAT?!  
Me:Relax.  
Grace:You told me to relax after what happened to Ayumi?!  
Me:Why not?Pressure only makes you worse.  
Galadriel:Why don't we umm,get this thing ended?  
Me:I hope to!  
Kaito:What about Akuma?  
Me:Akuma's safe with Ayumi.  
Glory:That's a relief!  
Kakao:Whatever this is,it better be good.  
Kira:Yeah. This mystery is driving me nuts.  
Grace:Yeah,TOTALLY.  
Galadriel:Perhaps we can loosen up a bit.  
Me:LIKE?  
Galadriel:Like this... and this... and this!  
Me:Like... umm... this?*reads*  
Galadriel:Uh huh.  
Me:Lemme see... Ayumi and Akuma,uh huh uh huh,then,lovely dovey... NO.  
Glory:You never accept out stories!  
Me:Its because MY story are mixed up with many genres and yours are only one.  
Grace:Whatev.  
Me:And this will have music!  
Girlz:*GROAN*  
Boyz:*HAPPY*  
**

**Me:Now lemme see. Oh,yes!**

* * *

Grace's POV

"Ayumi!"

Oh dear!Ayumi is... is... scared at the legs,the forehead and the body!And I thought she was safe!I can see Akuma whimpering along with the others and a stray dog sat in a corner. All five of them are around Ayumi but I didn't know there were seven!I approached it slowly in case it jumped at me. I called it and it turned around and I can see its right eye is scarred,I suppose it is Ayumi's doing.

"Ayumi,did you scarred this dog?"Ayumi stood up and shook her head."Well you'd better not be!"When I looked at it closely,its a German Shepherd. That's strange. I thought it guards and not fights. I moved closer to it and someone pulled me back. Kaito?Why?I forced him to let me go and I said the dog is harmless.

Then,the shepherd whimpered "Its OK,I won't hurt you."I said softly. I think it understands because it walked forward,allowing me to touch it. It got a collar and a tag. So,its name is Prince,huh? Well,he was a good dog,though. Ayumi came by my side and I patted her. Prince nudged Ayumi and they seem like they were talking.

Giggle!They look so cute!

* * *

Kaito's POV

Grace... she looks like she's fearless,probably she knows that dogs can sense fear. I can see that Akuma seems jealous. His wag dropped and his ears too just be looking at Ayumi with Prince. The truth is,I think I am. Seeing her happy just by looking at a conversation of dogs. Well,she loves them and if she do,I do too. Just then,Grace patted Ayumi,"Ayumi,that's enough. He joined the place. Come."she walked to the group of dogs watching.

Ayumi barked at them but not so hard and they barked in excitement. Grace giggled and she excused herself,"We have to get going,see you soon,guys."She grabbed my hand and went out. At the corner of my eye,I can see Akuma glaring at Prince But sneakily. Ayumi's licking Prince.

At the doorway,Grace stopped and her eyes are closed and a smile spread. "It's beautiful to see Ayumi finally has someone to like. Then,she looked at me and giggled. I can hear trumpets from outside. I went to look and I can see my uncle. He hates girls,especially my mother,although they were siblings from blood. Ann came to take Grace to a secret room where my mother used to hide in when he comes.

Our hands parted and she turned her attention to Ann. I had to be brave,not act like she's here.

* * *

Grace's POV

Ann rushed me out of the hall and to the throne room where the king stood up from his seat and pulled a lever behind the curtains and a portal opened up in the middle room. Ann pushed me in before she went in. At first,everything is dark but I can see a torch light up. I can see that Galadriel and Glory came first.

I can hear some bickering from outside;

"I say,where are girls?"

"They were off requested,dear brother."

"Well,they'd better be!If I see one,there shall be no mercy!"

"Very well then."

"Now,how about tea."

"Oh,yes!Come,children."

"HAI!"

Whimper~~ oh shit... Galadriel!I also can hear footsteps coming closer. Then,a hand tried to grab Galadriel but I held out mine. Then,I was pulled out!

I can see the boys' eyes widened to see me. I glared at the old man who seemed angry at me.

"So,you're lying saying your mother died,eh?"

"I am not their mother. I'm... Miko."

I said getting out of his grip. Then,he pointed a sword at me and replayed what he said earlier,"No mercy to you."I closed my eyes,waiting for the pain but I can hear the portal opened which means Galadriel,Glory and Ann came out.

"Please don't kill her!"-Galadriel

"Yes,please!"-Glory

"Kill me,instead,I will never let her Highness die."-Ann

"No... guys..."-Me

"Uncle!Leave them alone!"-Kaito

Since,the old man is not looking,I managed to get the sword out of his hand and he reaches out for his spear but its too late. I was pointing the sword at him. He look surprised to see how strong I am. Ann lowered my arm,mentioning me to not do it. So I did. I glared at him and threw it away.

"ENOUGH!"

The king!He saw everything?!Galadriel put a hand to my shoulder,"Grace..."and I nodded.

"You have gone too far,brother!"

My eyes widened,I thought he would blame ME!Then,the king brought him out of the throne room and closed the door. I ran to the door and opened the door a little. I can feel the others are curious to know too.

I can hear the king scolding his brother-in-law and I can't believe what he said;

"This is an outrage!You tried to kill my son's girlfriend!"

-_- Kaito's girlfriend?Yeah,right.

"I know. I just hate them so!"

O.o So,he hates girls... interesting...

"Then want to recall what happened to your wife?"

I thought he hates girls but he had a wife?!

"One of your maids killed her."

I think Ann killed her because her face paled.

"It was an accident!"

So I see...

"I admit I knew the truth."

What damn bloody truth?!

"I know that you killed Elizabeth."

The boys moved back and we stared at them with a confused look. Kakao stared at Kira;

"He killed Mother..."


	10. Where Am I?

**Sorry about the wait before coz I've got my hands full. Sorry about last chapter too. There're no songs for me to look for so... just look and see what happens.**

**Me:I had... to... make... it...  
Glory:Don't you worry. We'll be out of the palace in no time.  
Me:Yeah. I'm worried about you,you know that?  
Grace:*scoff*,what's so fun in worrying?  
Me:You trying to piss me off?  
Grace:No,but you know I hate arguments with YOU.  
Me:So do I!  
Galadriel:Can you two shut up for once?!  
Grace and me:Gomenasai...  
Galadriel:Great. The boys slipped away!  
Me:And whose fault is this?  
Grace:Yours,of course!  
Me:ME?!You're the one who started it!  
Galadriel:URUSAI *tick mark*  
**

***Both glabbering***

**Glory:You mind?  
Galadriel:Go ahead.  
Glory:*uses her sonic scream*  
Grace:Okay,okay,we get it!  
Me:We promise,ok?!  
Galadriel:That's better. You 2 might be louder though...  
Grace:*Glares...*  
Me:*Glares...***

**Galadriel:I suppose,I'll had to do it myself,fuh...**

* * *

Galadriel's POV

So... their girl-hating uncle murdered their mother. Huh?What's that?Ann?She's out there?Oh no. Ann,are you crazy?!She'll get killed no matter what!Then,someone grabbed me by the arm. The hand is so cold... who is this person?I turned around to get my head hit really hard.

Before I passed out I can hear Glory's screaming and I turned out...

* * *

Glory's POV

Why is Ann outside?!She know that the boys' so called "uncle" would threaten to kill her. Just then,I can feel someone's cold hand touched me and I looked back. As soon as I did that,something hard,more like a metal pole swung at me but I dodged it and saw someone in black with his/her right hand grabbing the knocked-out Galadriel and Grace.

I can't seem to let go and I think my arm is freezing!Just then,my head successfully got hit... Ouch?

* * *

Grace's POV

WTF is behind the curtain?!I could've swore I see a dark figure there. Wait... Where the boys are?What is going wrong?!Just then,I turned back to the curtain but it isn't there. I decided to stroll around the curtain. Just as I did,I saw a pair of black eyes lunging towards me and- Ow... My head... Who is this bitch?!

That thing it used to hit me is so hard,I can barely keep myself up. "G-Galadriel... G-Glory... l-l-look out..."with those final words,I can see black and trapping darkness inside my eyes.

* * *

Galadriel's POV

I woke up to feel my hands being tight. I shot open my eyes to see young women tied up on the walls and that includes me and my sisters. It looks dark and creepy. I think I can see a rectangular object stuck in the wall and I knew it was the door. I pulled my arms but they seem like tied up. When I look up,I'm tied UP!Even my legs are tied back.

Otherwise,Glory and Grace are slowly waking up. As soon as they did,Grace's eyes shot open and I tried to cover my ears but...

"WHERE THE *BEEP* AM I?!WHAT THE *BEEP* AM I DOING HERE?!IS THIS SOME KIND OF *BEEP*ING JOKE?!"

Great. Ann too was tied up. What is going on?!I can hear screamings of girls outside. Screams of fear and horror. I can't stand it... I closed my eyes and wished this was a dream. Did the world listen?No way. Then,the door burst open and a boy about 20 came in with two other,I think,bodyguards.

His eyes went to every girl in the room but paused when his eyes came to me and my sisters. Grace glared at him while Glory looked away. Then,one of the "bodyguards" let me go and lowered me down. The guy examined me and I rolled my eyes. He smirked and moved back,"Yes,this is the one." Me?The one for what?

A girl came in around 11 with messy black hair and emotionless and painful eyes. She held out her hand for me to take and I did. It was cold. Dear me,I suppose she's VERY scared by the trembling of her hands. She led me out and I mouthed my sisters,'I'll be okay.' They nodded and I'm scared of what will happen.

Then,I can hear guards bringing someone out and I know this means trouble. I can see Kira being dragged out along with my sister. The man told me to decide whom to let go. I look at both Kuriko and Kira. They mean everything to me..."Can't decide?"I jerked my head to face the man and I shook my head.

"Sis..."I look back to Kuriko and she whispered,"Let him go... Let me face the consequences... I'll die for you,sis..."My lips form a small smile and my eyes watery. The man-I think I'll call him Killer-faced me and no words come out although I confirmed whom to let go. I spotted a knife and I pulled it out,pointing it at Killer.

"Let them go."I threatened and he did but I'm not satisfied yet. I told him to let EVERYONE he imprisoned to go. He shook his head and I brought it up near his throat. He commanded his soldiers to do so. Kira held me by the shoulder and I glared at Killer.

* * *

Grace's POV

WHAT THE *BEEP* AM I DOING HERE?!WHY AM I HERE?!WHERE THE *BEEP* AM I?!

My mind is running like a wild lion chasing a gazelle. But... where are the boys?Just then,one of the men,came in and cut the ropes and not a second to spare,after he cut my rope;

"WHAT THE *BEEP* DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!KIDNAPPING INNOCENT YOUNG LADIES TO BE TORTURED!Ahem,except me,WHAT THE *BEEP* DO YOU WANT FROM US?!"

His eyes widened with shock and fear. Outside I look angry but inside,I laughed evilly. The other young ladies doesn't seem too happy to got out. Since I can control anyone with my songs(except my sisters),I decided to do it. This time,I'll sing one that makes sense.

_**Come little children,  
I'll take thee away,  
Into a land of enchantment,  
Come little children,  
**__**The time's come to play,  
Here in my garden of shadows,**_

_**Follow sweet children,  
I'll show thee the way,  
Through all the pain and the sorrows,  
Weep not poor children,  
For life is this way,  
Murdering beauty and passions,**_

_**Hush now,  
Dear children,  
For life is this way,  
To weary of life and deceptions,  
Rest now my children,  
For soon we'll away,  
Into the calm and quiet,**_

_**Come little children,  
I'll take thee away,  
Into a land of enchantment,  
Come little children,  
**__**The time's come to play,  
Here in my garden of shadows,**_

Well,it worked!The young ladies snapped out of it and bean thanking me and Glory but I'm way ahead of them. Galadriel... I hope she's okay...

"GRACE!"

Galadriel?Where's Glory?I looked over my shoulder and saw Glory running to me. I saw a shadow underneath me. I look up and back away. There,lying in front me is the chandelier. How can it fall? Truth is,where am I?I can hear deep chuckles beside me. When I look at both sides,I only found,right side,window and left side,wall. Now I'm starting to feel scared. Galadriel held Kira in the right arm while Glory is behind me.

Out of the corner of my eye,I can see something sped up on me. I was hit,mainly because Glory is behind me and Kira is in front me with Galadriel so...

BONK!

Ow!Who in the worl- Oh... Kaito... At first,I got lost in his eyes until I realize the position we're in. He's on top of me with his hands on either side of me. My eyes widened and I pushed him back with Glory,Galadriel and Kira staring wide-eyed at me. Just then,I can hear hummings of the song,"Naraku No Hana"I've always trying to find that song(plus,its my fav)I think I'm getting close...

This place?

* * *

Glory's POV

Where's Grace going?Why is she in front of a wall?Suddenly,my eyes widened. A bony hand grabbed Grace and pulled her in!Oh my,oh my,goodness!Panic here!Can someone hand me a brown paper bag?Well,Galadriel can't do anything either. We stared at the wall before Kaito broke the silence... loudly...

WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER TO?!*BEEP*I SHOULD'VE THOUGHT BETTER THAN TO LET HER GO THAT EASILY!

Wow!Never thought he'd care for her so much... Just then. I can hear voices coming from the wall. It said

**Whoops!Cliffhanger.**


	11. New Experience

**Last chapter,its a cliffhanger. Sorry for the wait. -_-"  
**

**Me:Well,how's it?  
Grace:I think you should apologize and about the reviews...  
Me:Great!Sorry for the wait cause,I have logged in into various websites so,I've got a lot of work. And lets browse through the reviews. My first review;  
**

**Mystical Raven  
****Ok not bad for the blue, I'm actually excited about this, great job**

**My answer  
Thank you,Mystical Raven. ^^**

**Me:My second reviewer;**

**NaomiLove21****Me: I'LL KILL HIM!**  
** Blam(my counterpart): Calm down Naomi.*tries and fails 2 calm me down***  
** Me: NO! HE'S GONNA DIE! *grabs a chain saw***  
** Boomer: *Hides under the couch* H-Help me**  
** Me: *whirs chainsaw to life* WHERE IS HE!**  
** Mizushima Keiichi: Under the couch.**  
** Boomer: WHYYYYYY! *gets chased***  
** Me: BECAUSE bubbles is my favorite behind bc AND YOU HURT HER**  
** Blam: So why aren't you beating up butch**  
** Me: He's next**  
** Butch: *From a different room* I hate u Blam**  
** Me: SHUT UP BITCH!**  
** Me:*looks at camera* oh srry loved the story bye *chases boomer***  
** Blam: I better stop her nice story by the way bye *chases after Naomi (me) and boomer (the jackass)***  
** *screen goes black***

**My answer  
Calm down,Naomi-san. Everything'll get better.  
Kakao:If you stop making me look bad.  
Me:Shut up. Now,my third and fourth reviewer;**

**kimeko-chan123  
O.O  
I really like this story. It is really cool!  
**

**My answer  
Thnx for reading. XD**

**Me:Now for the fifth reviewer;**

**Artic Queen  
I like**

**My answer  
Why,thank you,Artic Queen.**

**Me:Sixth;**

**GabbyYlo  
Please,please, please continue! Love it so much!**

**Me:Now,seventh reviewer until the twelth reviewer;**

**kimeko-chan123  
****Okay so let me get this straight:**  
** Glory is Miyako, Grace is Buttercup, and Galadriel is Momoko?**

** Got it!**  
** I wonder what's next... :D**

**My answer  
Yes. You got that right.**

**Eight-th  
Very lovely!*dreamily sighs***

**My answer  
Oh really?**

**Ninth  
KAWAII DESU!**

**Me:Oh,thnx. XD**

**Tenth  
****AYUMI!**

**Eleventh  
****:O**

**My answer  
Ooh!**

**Twelveth  
****Aw...cliffies fill me with too much suspense! XP**  
** But i'm excited!**

**Me:You can wait no longer. This is the chapter! XD**

**Me:Let's begin,shall we?**

* * *

Glory's POV

"In the stables"and the voice fading away. It's Grace. The stables?What does it have to do with us? Kira came out of a hall a while later. I'm worried about Grace and mostly... Kakao... Well,Galadriel told us to go to the stables based on what Grace told us. When we get there,I can see Grace on the floor,unconscious. Her arms are slashed and her legs are bleeding heavily. Her head's also bleeding. Kaito went to her but...

"Ooh,looks like someone's caring."

We looked in front to notice a girl with silver white hair and a sly smirk with bloody red eyes. Her lips are like a shade of dark red,there's even a black feather tucked behind her ear. She's wearing a one-piece dress with a blue ribbon tied at the neck. She removed the feather from her ear and threw it at us. I barely dodged it.

Kaito got a cut in the arm,furthering him away from Grace. She stirred and finally opened her eyes. Her lips formed a small smile and her eyes with a warm look. Then,her eyes widened and she screamed in agony. "Shut up,Honoka."Honoka?"I told you,I am not Honoka..." Her eyes turned even red as she shut her up again. She gritted her teeth with tears forming.

"Oh,you all must be wondering who Honoka. You see,it all starts when Honoka-san is my playmate. She would come around my house as a babysitter. But after she found a mangy mutt 6 years later,I can't see her anywhere. When I went to her 3 days after,she shooed me out. For 10 years,I have planned something for revenge and now,hehe,she's under my control. Whenever I clench my fists,her wounds would get worser until... em heheh. You know what I mean."

I don't know what to do but my mouth beat me to it,"But her name is Grace,not Honoka!"She smirked and clenched her fist even more making Grace screaming more. Kira had to hold Kaito back from throwing a knife at her. Galadriel stepped forward and I can't believe what she said next,"She is not a toy,Haruka-chan."

Haruka?The girl's eyes widened and she loosened her clenching. Her now firey eyes turned to normal when she heard the name "S-Subaru-san?"Okay,first,Grace is Honoka,that girl is Haruka and Galadriel is Subaru?Then,what is MY name?"Then... she... she... Satsuki-san..."what?!Me?Satsuki?Eheh,I think I'm getting nowhere... Grace... err... Honoka seemed like she was surprised. (not that I know off!)

Kaito went nearer to Honoka and Haruka screamed in agony and disappeared. Just then,Kakao replaced her. Just then,Honoka maybe, somehow managed to faint. But... Where's Kakao?

* * *

Grace's POV

When I woke up,I was in a room. A room not MY room. The walls are darker than mine. I can feel the warmth at my back. Yes,THE warmth. I knew he's asleep,due to his heavy breathing. I gently got up but I can feel his grip grasped to my waist,not letting me go. "Honoka... Don't go..."I blushed at his words.

I decided to sleep back. Did my body listen to myself?

No way.

I put my hands on his hands and tried to remove them but they were clutched at my waist. Am I a human or a pillow to him?!I have no choice. I put myself in front of the boy and tried to sleep but its 10. So,I let myself get trapped into my imagination. Then,I can hear his chuckle.

"Do you think I'm really asleep?"I looked up to see him,not sleepy at all!Seriously!I tried to get out of his grip but he hardened it on me. I can feel myself burning. He whispered something weird that I've heard of before "Hana". I think it's my name. I can remember something.

_**Honoka's POV**_

_**"Kai-kun!Its too high!You can't reach it!"My favorite ball!He can't reach it!I was playing with it until it got stuck on the tree. KLIFO is so stupid to try to get it!"A little more,Hana..."**_

_**"Ah!" "Kaito-kun!Look out!" "Oof!"**_

_**I closed my eyes at the sudden shock but I opened it to see Kaito's condition. We were on the floor. Wait... How can he be beside me when we collided at each other?My ball!I got it!But... How's Kaito?OMG!His knee is bleeding!What can I do?!I woke him up and he winced in pain.**_

**_It's okay... Jut calm down... grabbed a leaf and covered it on his knee. Just then,a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere. Wait... Black feathers?WHAT THE HECK?!Two other boys appeared with black wings. One aimed an arrow at me as I tried to get up. Kaito grabbed the arrow and threw it. _**

**_He kissed my forehead and said,"I will come back,Hana."_**

"Kai-kun..." "I told you I'll come back." "I made you promise that." "Yeap,Hana." "What about those wings?" "I... Um... Well... You..." "Yeah... Tell me..." "It doesn't matter..." "It does to me!" "Okay... Well you see..."


	12. Goodbye,Minna-san :'-)

**Well,I decided to delete this story in a while because I've got new ideas. I think I'll follow some of Kaichou wa Maid-sama on Kaoru. Sorry if this was sudden to you. Well,keep up on your own stories though. Keiichi-San supports minna-san. :3**


End file.
